Christine Everhart
Christine Everhart is a reporter who works for . She has managed to get some of the best reports on Billionaire Tony Stark after her many encounters with him, mostly professional, some physical. Biography Meeting Tony Stark |220px]] Christine Everhart approached Tony Stark outside of Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada, as Happy Hogan deemed her attractive enough, Stark agreed to speak to her. She questioned him on Stark Industries' business practices, noting his nick-names of the "da Vinci of our Time" and the "Merchant of Death". Stark deflects her questions, claiming that the world would always need weapons and invited her back to his mansion in Malibu. ]] Charmed by Tony Stark's confidence and his reputation, she agreed to go back and has sex with him. The morning after she woke up alone, as Stark went downstairs to work on his cars, and overlooked the incredible views from Stark's bedroom. As she was exploring Stark's mansion looking for her lover, she was greeted by Stark's loyal A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. and his equally loyal assistant Pepper Potts, who had washed and dry-cleaned her clothes. After exchanging insults, where Everhart noted that Stark still made Potts do the laundry, Potts had her coldly escorted out stating that she sometimes was tasked with taking out the trash. Questioning Stark ]] Once Tony Stark returned from Afghanistan after being kidnapped by a Terrorist Group, she ambushed Stark at the third annual benefit for the Firefighters Family Fund. Although Stark seemed to have trouble remembering Everhart's name, he defended himself by claiming that he had been away for a few months. Everhart showed Stark pictures of the Ten Rings' attack on the small city of Gulmira with Stark Industries weapons. Stark demanded to know when these pictures were taken before telling her that he had not approved these shipments. Stark's Press Conference 's press conference]] Everhart attended Tony Stark's press conference after the Duel of Los Angeles and listened as Stark read from cards explaining what little involvement he had had in the battle. Everhart interrupted Stark and expressed her suspicions of Stark of being Iron Man, Stark denied this although he did accuse Everhart of calling him a superhero which she then denied. Shortly after their exchange, Stark told the world that Everhart was right and he was indeed Iron Man.Iron Man Circuit de Monaco , Tony Stark and Justin Hammer]] Christine Everhart accompanied Justin Hammer to Monaco, since she had to interview him for Vanity Fair. While there they bumped in Tony Stark and Pepper Potts who were also attending, Hammer tried to speak to Stark and tease him but was quickly mocked for losing military contracts. Although Everhart tried to make Stark jealous, Stark along with Pepper Potts, humiliated her and Hammer, by causally referencing her sexual past with Stark. ]] She lost interest in Hammer when Stark told her that Hammer had lost the contract with the Government, however she continued the interview and Hammer insisted that he and Stark had a close friendship as well as a rivalry. When Stark was shown on television commandeering a race car to join the race, Everhart told Hammer that she needed to make a phone call, leaving him alone at their table while she pursued this story.Iron Man 2 Personality Christine Everhart is a dedicated reporter with profound journalistic know-how and good communication skills. Although affable as per her job requirements she posesses a sharp tongue and will not hide her liberal bias from anyone, even her interviewees. When she interviewed Tony Stark she initially took a neutral approach, but when Tony demonstrated brass-necked favoritism for weapons, she expressed her disdain for his views. Everhart does have a sybaritic side. Her main purpose for interviewing Justin Hammer was to make Stark jealous and she instantly ditches Hammer when he can no longer disclose a legitimate juicy story. She also abandoned her objective to interview Stark during their first encounter in favor of his offer for sex rather quickly. She seemed rather upset that he only wanted a one night stand and was quite disrespectful to Pepper Potts upon meeting her. Despite her shortcomings she holds firm beliefs for freedom & fairness, even willing to confront Stark and drawing his attention to the possibility of treason in his company. Relationships Allies *Tony Stark - Former Love Interest and Interviewee *Pepper Potts *Justin Hammer - Interviewee *Happy Hogan Trivia *In the comics, Christine Everhart is a worker for the Daily Bugle but this was changed since the Daily Bugle is Spider-Man related and owned the film rights to Spider-Man and anything related to it. References External Links * Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Reporters